The present invention is generally directed to shredders and, more specifically, to a combination shredder head and shredder basket and a method of manufacturing same.
Conventional shredders have baskets formed entirely of steel or polymer. This results in shredders that are rigid to the touch which creates an unpleasant tactile experience for a user. Additionally, current shredder baskets are aesthetically less pleasing as the polymer or steel shredder baskets stand out in a well furnished office and can create a sterile feeling atmosphere.
It would be advantageous to provide a combination shredder head and shredder basket that has a shredder basket with improved tactile properties; that is aesthetically pleasing; that is preferably formed of leather; and that may use leather and/or other material as part of a two layer or three layer construction.